


[KK][RPS] 罪之蜜

by ricecake801



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Summary: 堂本光一在口味上遇到了小小的难题。





	1. Chapter 1

以防你还不知道，这里先说一句，在口腹之欲方面，堂本光一有些麻烦。  
他的喜好称得上是保守而挑剔，对特定食材的厌恶也颇为执拗，反感一旦树立，哪怕耗费十数年都难以扭转。  
所以，此人在初次尝到刚的体液后露出一脸苦相时，刚其实是不奇怪的。  
不如说是理所当然的吧，他通情达理地想。成人影片里那些陶醉的吸吮，敷衍得连六年级的小学生都瞒不过。  
“不要了，”他扭动下身，从光一嘴里“啵”地抽出来，“用手不是很好吗？”  
这样说着，刚转身去够床边的水杯，却被rou地拖了回去。  
“要，”光一硬梆梆地说道，“我不会半途而废。”  
没等刚反驳，他便又扑回刚才的位置，双手一推一掰，刚如同丧失警惕的牡蛎，露出充盈而淋漓的内里。  
“可是，”刚还在挣扎，“我觉得真的没有必要……哎哟！”  
光一用上了牙，说不清是出于生涩还是故意，总之力道不轻。刚疼得泛起泪花，他伸出手去，推搡光一的肩膀，却被闪电般制住手腕。五十五公斤的握力实在不容小觑，刚嘶嘶地抽着气，下身徒劳的拱起。  
“光ちゃん，”他小声抱怨着，有些想要一个亲吻，然而光一充耳不闻，霸在他腿间，舔得头都不抬。这光景实在有些刺激，刚瞥了一下就觉得心跳失速。他从光一的桎梏里费力地抽出手，用汗湿的掌心捂住眼睛，然后在前端被舌尖顶住摩擦时，一股脑地交货了。  
眼前嗡嗡作响。刚困难地盯着天花板喘息，却听到光一的呛咳。他甩了甩头，撑起发软的身体，抽出几张纸巾递过去。  
“吐出来，”他小声说，视线在光一干燥开裂的嘴角逡巡。“很恶心啊，吐掉。”  
光一的目光有些茫然，他没有看刚，喉结滑动了几下，然后如释重负地叹了口气。  
“太难吃了！”他皱着眉，指控地瞪了刚一眼，伸手捞过水杯，咕咚咕咚地喝光。  
刚觉得脸上阵阵发热，羞耻感甚至胜过刚才。  
“所以说吐掉啊，”他小声地争辩，“所以说用、用手啊。”然而他也清楚，作为享受到的一方，如今说什么都毫无道义可言。  
“对不起啦，”最后，他从床上坐起，踢掉脚踝上的短裤，朝着光一的方向来了个五体投地。“我这么难吃，真是非常抱歉。”  
“行吧，”光一乐了，揉揉刚的后脑勺，“你也不是故意的。”  
他们换了张床，靠着彼此黏糊了一阵。入睡之前，刚认真提议他们暂时放弃探索更多享乐的方式，老老实实做一对携手互助的好兄弟。光一对此不置可否，于是刚以为，事情就这么结了。  
直到半个月后，再次滚上床�后，刚发现光一再次故伎重演。  
他迷惑地挣扎推拒（不必了，真的不必了，啊……啊啊！），迷惑地被掠夺了体液，迷惑地再次看到光一艰难地吞咽，然后坐在床脚掩面不语。  
这到底是在图什么？刚没辙了。他一头雾水地爬过去，先是在光一的手背上亲了几口，然后伸手到对方下面，殷勤地揉搓起来。  
“……还是很难吃。”得到释放之后，光一幽幽地开口了。  
“所以说！”刚哭笑不得，报复性地在光一的睡裤上剧烈擦手，“到底是为什么？”  
他没等到答案，只等来在一星期后、半月后以及7月21日当天夜里，光一继续以不容商量的态度，多次多角度全方位地，把刚给吸空了。

つみのみつ　　　  
“所以说，到底是为什么？”刚盯着碟子里的芥末章鱼，陷入苦思，“西川桑，你怎么想？”  
“是啊，为什么刚君的恋人那么热衷给他口活呢，让我推理一下理由——推理个头！”西川愤怒地拍着桌子，“我可是在巡回期间啊你这家伙，现在是凌晨2点，凌晨2点你毫无铺垫地爆出个大梗还附加炫耀buff，哥哥我接不住，我真的接不住！”  
他越说越愤怒，抓起擦手的小毛巾朝刚掷去。刚象征性地叫了声疼，然后捏着毛巾，擦拭起酒桌的桌脚。  
“我是真的很烦恼，”他等西川平息下来，才硬着头皮把话说下去，“因为难得在一起，想着两个人都充分享受到才好。不觉得这样很奇怪吗？事后总是觉得非常过意不去，而且被嫌弃了这么多次，要说自尊没有受伤，那就是在撒谎 了。”  
“你可以拒绝。”西川没好气地说。  
“我拒绝过，”刚含混地说，“可是对方力气很大。”  
“你个弱——那你试着不要硬。”  
“被喜欢的人含住还能不硬，堂本家没有这种人。”  
“堂本家的家训这么工口的吗？！”  
刚垂下了头。桌脚被他擦得湿漉漉的，发出不堪承受的吱嘎声。  
西川看不下去了。  
“哎，要说对方没有享受到，我看一不定。”他换了个坐姿，给刚把酒杯倒满。“你这女朋友，或许是相当喜欢你—喜欢到有点儿病态的那种。”  
刚不太自在地动了一下。“这话怎么说？”  
西川清了清嗓子，“你想，男人的……那个，可以让女人生下小孩，某种意义上，算是生命的源泉了。”  
“嗯，算是吧。”刚附和道。  
“所以，她真正想要吃掉的，其实是你。”  
“然而很遗憾，堂本刚只有一个，吃掉就没了，所以只能退而求其次，吃掉你的……那个。”  
刚张口结舌。  
光一想要吃掉自己。  
而刚其实一直，对此心知肚明。  
话说回来，光一对此一直坦率的得惊人。“刚太可爱了，想要吃掉刚。”无论公开还是私下，他都不止一次如此宣言。仔细回想，上个世纪的某年年底，光一破天荒地向自己提前索要了生日礼物。  
“别的我不想要，刚让我咬一口吧，”十几岁的相方开门见山，双眼坦荡而明亮，“一口就好，不会在露出来的地方。”  
鬼使神差，刚答应了。  
他肩胛上的齿痕直到新年后才淡掉，而那时一切甚至都尚未开始。  
“刚，喂，刚？”西川用筷子头戳他。“吓到了？”  
刚从回忆里挣脱出来。  
“西川桑，”他慢慢地说，“我真不敢相信……”  
“啥？”  
“你居然连用了两次‘那个’，”刚担忧地望着他，“作为一个音乐人，词汇量原来这么贫乏的吗？”  
西川放下筷子，从刚手中抽走小毛巾，和自己那条系在一起。  
“坐在那里不要动，刚君，”他温柔地说。  
“我西川贵教，今夜就要用这条手制的绳索，在月光和芥末章鱼的见证下慢慢地绞杀你。”


	2. Chapter 2

西川的歪理邪说在脑中挥之不去。  
乐屋的另一边，光一和造型师在议论着什么八卦。吹风机的鼓动掩盖大部分言语，但刚其实也不好奇。日光底下无新事，再扑朔的流言，与认识半辈子的相方想把自己吞掉相比，实在不堪一提。  
躲藏进温暖的风中，刚想象起被吞噬的感觉。  
吞噬，从头到脚，彻底地占有，强硬地包裹，连睫毛和指甲也溶为泡影，岛屿在沧海中陷落，遗迹被黄沙掩盖无踪，与世隔绝，无人窥探，静寂，温暖，丧却，安全，放弃，奉献。  
仿佛连生命也沦为光一的所有物。可堂本刚的生命又当如何定义？  
苦痛。疑惧。懦弱。热望。赠予。宠爱。迷恋。欺骗。淡黄的琴茧。粉色的天空。幼犬微凉的鼻头。云。行将熄灭的野花。尚未收获的别离。  
难道光一会想要这些么？只是思及可能，便令人战栗。  
刚决定不再想下去了。  
下个约会日很快到来，进入光一的公寓前，刚深呼吸了几次，刻意放空自己。  
光一快活地在玄关迎接，他把遥控器和堆满零食的塑料碗塞给刚，趁机亲了刚的脸。晚饭过后，刚坐在沙发上看着搞笑节目，光一斜躺在他身边，啪！地抠开啤酒。  
刚把遥控器递给他。“看车赛吗？你录了很多吧。”  
“不要。”被干脆地拒绝了，“车赛得一个人看才好。”  
“这样啊，”刚揣起手，“难得的休息日，前来打扰真是不好意思。”  
光一含着啤酒愣住了。  
“嗯唔唔，”他争辩道，“嗯唔嗯唔！”  
“啊，明白了，”刚在心里偷笑，脸上却一副通情达理的样子，“是因为如果我在身边，就会既想看我，又想看车赛，导致无法集中？”  
“唔！”  
“真的吗？太开心了。”刚拍了拍手，“可是我想看啊，车赛。”  
他熟练地按了几下，调出录播栏。光一瞪着他，咕咚一声把啤酒咽下去。  
“住手！你这等于变相剧透，”他伸手过来抢，“给我，刚，还给我，不要浪费我辛苦录下的赛事。”  
刚置若罔闻，他单手招架光一的攻击，找出最新的视频，然后闪电般拆掉了遥控器的电池。  
光一趴在沙发上一蹶不振。  
“太坏了，”他控诉着，“说什么想看，小骗子，哪次你没睡着过？”  
刚哼哼地笑起来，“不会的，不会的，”他盘起腿盯着屏幕，光一磨蹭了几下，不太情愿地枕到刚腿上。  
“不许睡！”他威胁道，“听见呼噜声就有你好看。”  
刚嗯嗯地做着保证，然而拼尽全力，也还是在决赛前夕丧失意识。  
然后，他在光一的嘴里醒来。

ツミノミツ  
光一半跪在地毯上，把刚慢慢吞进去。  
他甚至连眼镜都没摘，黑色树脂框有些年头，换过几次螺丝。光一戴着它，如果像今天这样刮过胡子，就显得乖顺又斯文。  
怎么看都不像是个嗜精如命之人。刚来不及控制，发出慌张又快乐的声音。  
“什么时候了？”他在沙发上胡乱摸索，“呐，到底几点了？”  
“吵死了，”光一把抓住刚的手，他依然皱着眉，吞吐得又稳又狠，没过多久，镜片上就浮起雾气。一绺头发滑到他的鼻梁上，刚看得目不转睛。  
“光ちゃん，”他把碎发撩向光一的耳后，几乎被耳垂的温度烫到。  
含着我，感觉就这么好吗？刚想。  
一旦开始正视光一享受口交的事实，情势就明晰起来。  
无非是以快感回馈快感。刚闭上眼睛，尝试着配合光的唇舌扭动。光一发出模糊的哼声，钳制着大腿的手也松开了，为刚留出更多发挥的余地。  
“变得很熟练了啊，”刚小声说着，鼓励地，“难道是独自有练习吗？想着我？”  
没听到反驳，于是刚更大胆了一些。“太用功了啊，光一，”他呻吟着开口，“好棒……嗯，喜欢，好舒服，比自己做时感觉好多了。”  
光一的呼吸明显粗重起来，炽热的气息喷向刚的私处，吹拂快感的涟漪。刚的脚趾蜷起，腰却软下去。不行了，刚艰难地想，咬住嘴唇却又马上松开。  
“光一，光ちゃん，”他不管不顾地叫着，嗓音听上去甜得出水，“给你，来啊，都是你的了……快些……啊！”他猛地挣动了几下，拼尽最后的余力向光一的嘴里抽送。“别，别走，”高潮时他混乱地央求着，小腿勾住光一的肩颈，“再让我留一会儿。”  
光一没动，他的肺活量简直令人肃然起敬。他甚至还能把刚吞得再深一点，追随因为阴茎失勃而让渡的空隙。刚眨掉眼泪，余光看到光一伸手到自己下面，开始快速地自慰。  
刚捉住那只手。“过来，”他急切地从光一口中抽身，“你要射，也得被我抱着射出来。”  
他努力把光一往沙发上带，但因为没什么力气，手指在光一的背上徒劳地打滑。最后还是光一自己翻上去，在刚瘫软的腿间碾磨，下巴搁在他肩上。  
最先被咬的是耳朵，然后脖颈也传来刺痛。刚哀叫了几声，心里却明白这也是光一的性趣所在。果然，没过多久，光一便咬着他的皮肉射出来。  
“真软啊，刚，还湿漉漉的，”光一从刚身上离开，手指却在自己的齿痕上流连不去。  
他的瞳孔微微扩张，眼珠显得愈发纯黑。“想就这么把你吃掉。”  
如果在此时给出许可，说不定真的会被啃食到体无完肤。刚对此感到轻微的恐惧和兴奋，但随即就记起一件事。  
“……不是每次都嫌弃我的那个难吃吗？”他有些委屈地指出。  
“难吃，”这两个字被光一讲得爱恨交加，“可是喜欢上了，我又有什么办法。”  
“啧，”刚吐槽他，“真是个麻烦的家伙。”  
“刚有什么立场说我，你也很麻烦啊。”  
“那如果我以后变得好吃了，麻烦的家伙就只有光一自己了。”  
“哈！怎么可能。”光一发出嗤笑，“没被你毒死就谢天谢地。”  
有什么不可能，刚咬着牙骨碌起来，穿上光一的裤子。  
“布丁在冰箱里。”光一懒洋洋地说，“给我拿杯可乐。”  
“自己拿去吧！”刚瞪了他一眼，“你的笔电放哪里了？书房？卧室？”  
“我要上网。”他坚决地说。


End file.
